


you've wormed your way into my heart.

by Rueis



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Aftercare, Blood and Gore, Kissing, M/M, Masochism, Pain, Parasites, Worms, patching up wounds, removing parasites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueis/pseuds/Rueis
Summary: Henry has a parasite problem when trying to give himself an extra limb backfires, and he turns to Ricken for help.





	you've wormed your way into my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> the pun title kills me inside. 
> 
> lmao it's been awhile since i've written them both. this was fun to write though!

The dark mage was use to unordinary things happening to him so Henry simply didn’t get the big deal that he may have a parasite living inside his body as he casually told Ricken this. “But—but that’s not normal, Henry!” Henry only shrugged his arms; it was bound to happen when he tested some of his spells on himself for _fun._

“Aw it’s probably just a friendly worm or something—“ Henry’s reasoning didn’t quell Ricken’s worry in the least. “I can’t see how you can be so calm about this, what if it kills you or makes you ill?” but of course that reasoning didn’t bother Henry.

“Wooow! That would be one extraordinarily painful way to die, now you’re making me wish it was that kind of excruciatingly painful, parasite!” The dark mage only laughed at the idea and went on to describe how that’d be a way to go if so and for Ricken to be friends with the parasite when he dies, that he has to raise the parasite. “You’re its designated godfather, Ricken!”

“Henry! What if it infects other people?”

Henry paced around outside the campgrounds, well, he wouldn’t want his friends to perish in a excruciatingly painful way, even if it did sound pretty cool, I mean who doesn’t want to go out in a gory blaze of glory? “Alright, alright, I’ll get rid of it, just for youuuu!” this at least put Ricken at ease; he knew it didn’t bother Henry but he worried that it may actually hurt the dark mage.

Henry removed his robe and pointed to his hip, a black and blue gash where it had entered prior when he was testing different spells on himself, he thought it’d be funny to give himself extra limbs, but it didn’t work out how he intended. “Yeah, the little guy sure is having a feast with my insides.”

“It’s eating you?!”

“I mean…yeah? It’s a parasite.”

Still Henry was so calm about the situation as he touched his side. “That sure does sting though!” the wound was bubbling blood as he pushed his fingers around through it, feeling for the parasite to grab with his own fingers. “Can’t you use something to dig it out—“ but Ricken’s advice fell on deaf ears. “That’s not as fun, it doesn’t hurt _that_ much anyway.”

Henry dug his fingers deeper into his own wound, opening it far more, blood seeping from the wound and bubbling over his skin, it looked revolting, Henry inserted another finger into his wound as he pinched his finger tips together to catch the black worm that was wiggling around in his skin. He plucked it from his wound, his fingers now coated in blood, the small black worm had fangs and a suction like mouth, it had been feeding off Henry’s blood. “Aw, ain’t it cute?”

Ricken had to disagree. “Just toss it and let’s patch you up, alright?”

“Goodbye little friend!” He shot the worm off into the air with his magic, sending it flying into the forest to infect some other creature. “Oh! Oh, I love this part.”

He waited for Ricken to return with the first aid-kit to disinfect the wound and apply pressure to it. Henry loved when Ricken patched him up because he was so loving about it, and as much as Henry liked pain, he liked when Ricken gave him aftercare for said pain. Ricken applied pressure to the wound with a cloth to stop the bleeding. The obscene noises Henry made as Ricken did so made him blush. He removed the cloth once the bleeding had stopped. “Oh! Nurse Ricken! You have to kiss the wound or else it won’t get better ya know?” he teased. “Yes… I suppose you’re right,” Ricken said as he humored the dark mage, pressing his lips to Henry’s now bruised flesh, tasting blood as he did so.

Henry cooed in response to the younger mage’s kisses. Ricken decided a few was enough and finished applying bandages to the wound.

“You know you could’ve just got Lissa to heal you right up or even—“ though Ricken knows Henry would rather prefer this and prefer that the wound heal slowly, it was more…enjoyable that way to him.

Henry turned and placed his hands on Ricken’s as he leaned his face in close to Ricken’s and cooed, “but where’s the fun in that?” and proceeded to kiss the latter.


End file.
